Impossible To Please
by Pwnguin
Summary: Why hasn't Sonny Munroe gotten her place at the Do Not Admit Wall of the set of Mackenzie Falls, even after she managed to destroy Chad's birthday party? Only one way to find out. Chad/Sonny.


**Impossible To Please**

**by Pwnguin**

She had to see if it was true. Her co-stars told her preposterous things, unbelievable things. Yet they insisted it was true. After they broke into Stage 2 so Tawni could ask Chad Dylan Cooper how he managed to get a scrumptious steaks from Brenda every now and then, Zora, Tawni, Nico and Grady found themselves on the "Do Not Admit" wall. But even after the Chadtastic Bash, which resulted in a cake-faced Mackenzie Falls star, which was Sonny's fault, apparently Sonny had not gotten her place at the Banned Wall. There was only one way to find out.

Sonny Munroe headed to the neighboring stage of So Random!, the set of Mackenzie Falls.

A sign stood at the security guard's post reading, "Back In 10 Minutes". The big, blue, menacing sign on the door read "Do Not Enter When Blue Light Is On" Sonny looked to the right. There it was. The Do Not Admit Wall. There were mugshots of Zora, Tawni, Nico, and Grady, even the great Zac Efron. And it was true. Sonny Munroe was not banned from the set of Mackenzie Falls.

She crossed her arms and shook her head. Why wasn't she banned? Wasn't she a citizen of 'Chuckle City'? Didn't Chad's humiliation entitle herself to a spot on the wall?

Her answers came through the door. Chad Dylan Cooper was exiting the set of Mackenzie Falls and stopped abruptly when he noticed Sonny.

"Sonny," Chad greeted with a nod, "What brings you here?" Then he laughed, "Came back for some more logan berry smoothies? Or perhaps you wanted to indulge in everything that So Random! doesn't have?" He looked to Sonny with an enticing smile.

She scoffed, "For your information, Chad, I came over here to see if my mugshot was on the Do Not Admit wall." She directed her arms to the wall for emphasis, "And as it turns out, I'm not."

Chad pulled on his jacket and ran a hand through his hair, "Got a problem with that?"

Sonny eyed him suspiciously, "Well, you know, after your birthday party, I figured you wouldn't want to see my face ever again."

"Well, you're not on the wall. So?" Chad asked, completely dumbfounded.

"I want my face on that wall, Chad," Sonny stated blankly.

Chad laughed, stepped foward and lightly placed his hand on Sonny's elbow, "Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. Why do you want to be on the Banned wall anyway? I would've thought you would be happy with the fact." He shook his head, "I was wrong about you, Sonny Munroe. You are impossible to please."

She crossed her arms, "That still doesn't tell me why I'm not on the wall."

"Will it make you happy if I put you on the wall?"

"Chad, the cast of So Random! is my family. When one laughs, we all laugh. When one cries, we all cry. And when one is banned, we're all banned."

"You stole that line from me!" Chad accused.

"It's a free country, Chad Dylan Cooper, I can steal your words if I want to," she flipped her hair back and smiled.

"What do you want from me?" Chad sneered.

"I want a spot on the wall," Sonny stated.

Chad shook his head, "No. No, there's no more space, as you can see. I couldn't possibly squeeze you in." He sighed and asked, "I don't see why you want to be banned, Sonny."

"I don't see why I'm _not _banned, Chad Dylan," Sonny retorted. "Answer my question, and I stay off the wall."

"No," Chad said.

"Why is it so hard for you to answer my question?"

Chad sighed, "Look, you're fun to be around. I don't want you off my set. I want you to hang around with us. You deserve so much more than what So Random! has." He coughed, "And again, I don't have enough room on the wall."

Sonny smiled, "Thank you. But I still want a spot on the wall."

Chad gasped, "No! Absolutely not! You made me a deal. You can't break it."

She smiled again, grabbed Chad's purple-striped tie, and forced his lips onto hers. After a couple seconds, he pulled back.

"Can I have a spot on the wall now?" Sonny asked seductively.

Chad ran a hand through his hair, looked at the wall and choked out, "I'll arrange a spot next to Zac Efron."

---

**A/N: Pretty simple, a little short.. I got bored. My other SWAC fic idea slipped my mind and I wrote this. I really didn't want them to kiss, but somehow they did. Again.**

**If you like, review. I don't care if you favorite. =P**


End file.
